Question: Vanessa walked to a school supply store and, after browsing for 3 minutes, decided to buy a notebook for $1.13. Vanessa handed the salesperson $3.64 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${3}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Vanessa received $2.51 in change.